Valentines Day!
by Akaatje
Summary: It's Valentines Day! Pairing are: BryanTala, KaiTyson, KennyHilary, MaxRei and maybe more. No lemon Only if you ask. Pairing is one chapter long. Chapter 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Akaatje: Well, a new fic from me. Anyway, this fic will contain more chapters. But in every chapter a different pairing. The first chapter (the one you are reading now) is Bryan and Tala, I wanted to try this pairing. Please read and review. Thanks Arigatoo!

Kai: You are boring, write Kai and

Akaatje: Shut up! -Binds Kai in bow and ties-

Akaatje: Read!

It is always a busy day on Valentines Day. And why? Well, every blader get so many fan mail. Even Tala gets some!

_By the Demolition boys. (I still haven't seen G revolutions…gomen nasai…) _

"Tala, here is your bag with fan mail." Bryan hands over a big, a very big (did I mention BIG) bag of fan mail. Tala blinks. "Is that all mine?" Bryan nods. Tala claps his hand in happiness and opens his bag. Al sorts of mail flies out. Just letters and stuff, but also packages with chocolate and…other things. Yeah, let's just say other thing, shall we.

Tala doesn't notice that Bryan is looking at him with jealousy in his eyes. 'I can't believe those people. Tala is MINE and MINE only.' (Bryan is just slightly possessive) 'But I guess it can't be helped, I didn't told Tala jet that I love him. And He…maybe he isn't gay. What am I thinking?' Bryan shakes his head. 'I don't think he is gay. I don't put my hopes on that, it will never happen.'

"Bryan, can you help me with this one? I can't open it." Bryan turns around and faces struggling Tala. Tala had paper in his hair and everywhere around him there is more paper lying. 'You look so cute Tala.' Bryan can't help it, he is staring at Tala.

Tala frowns. "Is something wrong Bryan?" Bryan shakes his head. "No, no, there is nothing wrong. What can I help you with?" Tala looks worried at Bryan, but then his happy face is there again. "With this, I can't open it." He holds out a big, a very big (did I mention BIG) package in front of him.

"From who…?" "It's from the Blade breakers! Nice of them, don't you think?" Bryan nods slowly. Tala hands him the package. "Ow and Bryan?" Bryan looks up. Tala is holding another package in front of him. "This one is for you too." Bryan frowns his brows and blinks. Tala is blushing and walks away. "I am making coffee."

Bryan stares at the packages in front of him. He decides that he is opening Tala's package first. The one Tala got from the blade breakers. He slowly takes of the papers and opens the box. "Tala, here is yours." He doesn't want to see what's inside of it. Maybe it is a declaration from Kai that he loves Tala or something. He doesn't want to see that.

He moves Tala's package aside and looks at his own. He has open all the ones from the fan this morning. So now he is wondering from who he got this one. He takes the package in his arms and he slowly unties the bow. He takes away the remaining paper and sees a box. On the side of the box there are bird painted. He blinks and opens the box. Inside he finds something that makes his stomach feeling weird. It's a hand-made cart with him and Tala on is. They are cuddling close together. Bryan feels him face become red and opens the cart. Inside he finds a small poem:

_Dear Bryan._

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I think my heart_

_Is mend for you_

_Sometimes I feel like crying_

_By when I look at you _

_My sadness is dying_

_And I not so blue_

_Something makes me worry _

_When I look, once more, at you_

_What do you think of me?_

_And what would you do?_

_This is a little poem_

_Written by my heart_

_I want to be your Valentine_

_But how do I start?_

_I want to say I like your hair_

_And the way you walk_

_But I think that is a little unfair_

_And I don't want to talk_

_Maybe it is better_

_If I throw you against a wall_

_And kiss you like I was crazy_

_But the change I do that is really, really small_

_So I thought _

_It is Valentine_

_I give you a small cart_

_Throw me at a wall please_

_And let's start._

_From Tala._

Bryan blinks. Tala likes him? Tala can write a poem? Tala wants Bryan to throw him at a wall? What a lot of questions.

Bryan gets up and search for Tala. He finds his little red-haired crush in the kitchen. Bryan walks into the kitchen with Tala's cart still in his hands. "Tala…?" He asks with a seductively voice. Tala stiffens in front of the coffeemaker and turns around. "Y yes Bbryann..?" He stutters. Bryan shows him the cart and then he places the cart on the kitchen table.

He walks towards Tala. Tala is looking at him with fright in his eyes. Tala who is afraid? Afraid of what?

Bryan smirks and takes another step closer. Then he grabs Tala's shoulders and throws him into the wall. Bryan closes him eyes and kisses Tala fully on the lips. Tala immediately responses and returns the kiss.

"I will be your Valentine Tala." "And I'll be yours."

Akaatje: Sorry but I just had to do that. It is so romantic!

Kai: Where is the Kai and Tyso…?

Akaatje: Shut up, I was writing a Valentines fic with Bryan and Tala. Next chapter there will be a Kai and Tyson, Then Kenny and Hilary and maybe also a little Max and Rei. But no Lemon, except when someone asks for it.

Kai: okay…

Akaatje: Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Valentines Day.

It is a busy day by Tyson's Dojo. The whole Dojo is filled with mails from fans.

"I hate it!" A frustrated Tyson walks out of his room and throws away tons of packages. "What's wrong Tyson?" A hyper blonde (MAX!) asks. "Don't you see it? They are al so…bleh!" Max starts to laugh. "Don't laugh Max; I know you don't like it as well. Where is your fan mail?" "It's with my mother in America. They send it all wrong." Tyson shakes his frustrated head and walks away.

"Don't forget to send the one YOU love a letter!" Max screams at Tyson's leaving back. Tyson stiffens and turns around. "What did you say?" Whit anger in his eyes Tyson walks back. Max smiles innocently. "You know…" Max looks around the place. "You know the one YOU love." He winks. "Kai…" Tyson's eyes are wide open and he looks at Max. Max smiles. "Don't forget about him." Then he walks away, leaving a stunned Tyson.

'He knows that I love Kai? How did he know? I hope he doesn't say anything to Kai or Rei. Kai would probably kill me!' Tyson blinks a few times, but the shock is still there.

_In the meantime…_

"Kai, did you already finish your fan mail?" A still hyper Max walks into Kai's bed room. Kai look up, annoyed. "Go away Max, you are disturbing me." "But Kai, I want to tell you something." Kai looks up again, still annoyed. "Then spit it out and go!" Max walks further into Kai's room. He sits down at the bed. "Well, I know something you don't know and it had to do with Tyson. Do you want to know?"

Kai blinks. "What is it?" "It has to do with Tyson and with Valentines Day. And maybe with you." Kai blinks again and thinks about the box with chocolates under his bed. That box is meant for Tyson. But how does Max know about this? And does Tyson know about this?

His (Kai's) plan was:

Give the box of chocolates to Tyson and say that he doesn't like sweet. (he does but that's a weakness of him)

Then he should ask Tyson who was his Valentine and murder that person (this was his plan, so)

That was all. And now you are telling me that Max knows about this? The horror!

Kai gets up, grabs his box off chocolates under his bed and runs out of the room. 'I think I just tell him I love him. Even if he thinks I am a stubborn coldhearted Ice prince, I still got a change. I have, have I?'

He runs towards Tyson's chamber. He doesn't see that Tyson is standing in front of his (Tyson's) door. He runs right into Tyson. They both fall on the floor, Kai on top of Tyson.

When Kai notices that he is on top of Tyson, his secret crush, he starts to blush. When Tyson notices that Kai, his secret crush, is on top of him, he starts to panic. 'Now he is going to kill me,' Tyson thinks.

But Kai doesn't kill him. "I am sorry Tyson, but I wanted to say you something. Ehrm, I wanted to give you something." Kai stands up and brushes his clothes. Then he helps Tyson getting up. Tyson blinks. Kai says 'sorry'? Kai wants to say something? Kai wants to give him something? Thing are pretty weird in here.

Kai blushes and takes the box of chocolates from the floor. "Here, this is for you, I hope it isn't broken." He hands over the box of chocolate and starts walking away. Tyson blinks and opens the box. Inside there is a heart made of chocolate. "Be my Valentine." It says. Tyson grins and walks after Kai.

Kai doesn't seem to notice that he is being followed. When Tyson grabs his shoulder and kisses him on the mouth, he notices. "Yes I will be your Valentine this year Kai." Tyson wraps his arms around the two-toned haired boy and drags him to his room. "But will you be mine?"

Tyson grabs a red box from underneath his bed and puts it into Kai's hands. "Please open it Kai." Kai stares at the red box in his hands. He opens it slowly. Inside, there are small bonbons waiting to be eaten. On each bonbon there is written 'Valentine'. Kai smiles and looks into Tyson's eyes. Then he nods. "Yes I will be your Valentine."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Akaatje: Lets all say aaaahhhh

All: Aaaahhhh

Kai: I am not that soft!

Tyson: You are my little Kai qusie qusie

Akaatje: Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Valentines Day.

It is a busy Day in the Dojo.

"Max, why are you laughing?" Rei looks up from his fan mail and sees a grinning Max. Max grin grows bigger. "I just played matchmaker. Guess who is together now." Max winks and places himself next to Rei.

Rei blinks. "Ehrm…Kenny and Hilary?" Max shakes his head. "No, you bring me on the idea. I'll put them together as well." Rei thinks for a moment. "Well, gramps is out and it can't be me….Kai and Tyson!" Max nods. "That's right Catboy!"

Rei smiles happily. "You did it Maxie!" he hugs the blonde close. Max blushes. "Well, you know Rei… I ehrm… I want to give my Valentine something as well… But I don't know what to give him. And how to ask him of he wants to be my Valentine."

Rei is shocked. He blinks. "What… you like somebody?" Max looks at him with his puppy eyes. "Can you please help me Rei? What would a guy like?" Rei blinks again and feels something hurting him from the inside. Max is gay but Max doesn't like him!

"Well, chocolates maybe… and a small, nice cart I think…" He sights. "That's good, but I already have that for him. Please tell me, what do YOU think? What do YOU find special?" Rei thinks for a moment. "Well, I think you should give the person you like something special. Something you think is worthy." "Like?" "I don't know." "Do you think that a first kiss is good? To give I mean?"

Rei blinks. "You have never been kissed?" Max blushes and shakes his blond head. "No, I haven't. I was waiting for the right person."

"Well I think that is a good idea. But you should only do it if you really think it is a good idea. Everybody would love…Ehrm…yeah I think it is a good idea." "Okay!"

Max gets up and walks away. Rei blinks. 'I wonder who he likes…I want his… I want him to be my Valentine…'

"Rei!" Rei looks up from his fan mail. He is almost finished. Because he is the hottest guy, next to Kai, in the team he gets lots of fan mail. And he doesn't like it.

"What is it Max?" Max walks towards him, looking shyly. "I have got something for you Rei. Close your eyes please." At first, Rei wants to refuse, but Max is giving him the puppy-look again, so he closes his eyes.

"Now hold your hands out." Rei holds his hands out. Max places something on them. "Don't look!"

Max grabs Rei's shoulders and pulls him towards him. He gently brushes his lips against Rei's and then he let go. Before Rei can react or say something, he walks away.

Rei opens his eyes in shock and stares at the white chocolate box in his hands. 'Did he just kiss me?'

He opens the white box. Inside the box there are little chocolates in the form of kittens and turtles. Rei smiles.

"Max, I need to tell you something!" Rei screams though the Dojo. Max sticks his head out of his room. He looks at Rei with fright in his eyes. Who wouldn't? Rei is looking like he could kill somebody. And Max doesn't want to be killed. So he looks down at the floor. 'I guess that he doesn't like me back.'

Rei walks towards Max and pushes him into the room (Max's room). Max falls and lands on the bed. "Why did you do that?" Max blinks and shifts backwards. "I am sorry Rei." Rei grabs Max's shoulders and pushes him into the bed. Then he lays something on Max's chest.

"Open it, please Max." Rei mood changed from anger to loving. His smile says that he doesn't want to hurt Max. Max blinks again and then he looks at the white box on his chest. He slowly grabs it and he slowly opens it.

Inside the white box there is one big chocolate. It is a heart. And it says:" Be my Valentine, Max."

It was specially made. Max looks up to Rei. "Thanks, Valentine." Rei smiles and bends down. Then he gently kisses his Valentine.

* * *

Akaatje: Sweet neh?

Kai: Bleh, to sweet

Akaatje: But in my fic you like chocolate!

Kai: So?

Akaatje: Anyway, review!


End file.
